


Что в имени тебе моем?

by bistrick



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistrick/pseuds/bistrick
Summary: Юмор на грани стеба или стеб на грани юмора. Присутствует отсылка к бессмертному "В джазе только девушки".Написано на заявку дайри-однострочников "Трио в джакузи."





	

К несчастью, лучшего пункта наблюдения за их объектом было не сыскать на всей территории отеля. Пришлось лезть. Илья с подозрением принюхался к ароматизированной горячей булькающей воде, посмотрел на напарников. Габи в милом, но слишком открытом, на вкус Курякина, купальнике чувствовала себя неловко – одна девушка и пять мужчин в одной, пусть и достаточно большой ванне. Соло же наоборот с удовольствием погрузился в воду по шею, и, судя по всему, предоставил обязанность слежки коллегам.  
Габи недолго просидела спокойно – она вдруг вздрогнула, выпрямилась, оглядела отдыхающих, ничем не выдающих своего непотребного поведения мужчин и придвинулась поближе к Илье. Курякин многозначительно положил руку на бортик за ее спиной, и остаток времени Теллер досидела без домогательств.  
Принесли коктейли.  
И Илья чуть не подавился своим, обнаружив, что чья-то наглая конечность ползет уже по его собственному бедру. Вверх.  
Для подобной наглости явно требовалось иметь американское гражданство.  
Курякин вперил в блаженствующего среди пузырьков напарника убийственный взгляд.  
Соло лениво приоткрыл один глаз и закашлялся, нечаянно глотнув воды.  
Поглаживавшая Курякинскую ногу конечность исчезла.  
И вернулась.  
Илья снова воззрился на оборзевшего сверх меры Ковбоя, но тот только оскорбленно отбулькивался в ответ.  
Мэтр Соммерсет, ради наблюдения за которым АНКЛ мокли в полном составе, с интересом разглядывал сидящую напротив него троицу. Девушка мила. Брюнет интересен. Но приглашение на ужин сегодня достанется высокому блондину. Какая грация! Как импульсивен! Мэтр еще помассировал бедро агента КГБ, и Соло под взглядом Ильи попытался утопиться.  
Сначала ушла Габи, а следом за ней поспешно рванул Соло, сообразивший, что теперь между ним и почти кипятящим воду своей яростью Курякиным нет преград. Странно, что синие шорты-плавки так и не задымились от взгляда Ильи.  
\- Кажется, у вас с… партнером не лучшая полоса, - тщательно выделив слово «партнер», посочувствовал мэтр Соммерсет. И пока Илья пытался поджечь американскую задницу силой мысли, сделал знак своим спутникам, чтобы те оставили мэтра наедине с объектом его охоты.  
\- Нда, - Илья даже не сразу понял, что объект уже его охоты пошел на контакт. И как пошел! Аж дошел до приглашения вместе поужинать.

Ресторан был лучшим среди местных, но даже в этом заведении имелся элитный зал, куда мэтр и препроводил «свое белокурое сокровище». «Сокровище» огляделось, оценивая обстановку, пути отхода, расположение охраны. И согласилось выпить вина.  
Мэтра отчего-то чрезвычайно заинтересовали их с Ковбоем взаимоотношения, и Курякин позволил себе высказаться. В конце концов, то, что бесило его в Соло, имелось и у мистера Девени. Соммерсет сочувствовал, подливал вина и вскользь упомянул о своем домике, на своем участке побережья, где Illya мог бы с комфортом отдохнуть от надоевшего партнера. Спустя час, выливая остатки из второй бутылки двухсотлетнего вина в бокал раскрасневшегося от откровенности Курякина, мэтр решил, что пора переходить к действиям.  
Илья, незаметно перешедший от пороков Соло к его положительным качествам, замер, ощутив, как к его ширинке подбирается чужая цепкая и такая узнаваемая ладонь.  
Соммерсет медово улыбнулся, представляя, как будет кормить прекрасного обнаженного наложника виноградом из своих рук. Но тут стол, за которым они, пока еще одетые, сидели, вдруг проломил хрупкую переборку уютного, отгороженного от посторонних глаз гнездышка. Мэтр успел испугаться и восхититься перед тем, как его вместе с креслом отправили в полет – прямо в заботливые руки охраны.

Когда негодующий Илья ввалился в апартаменты, которые делил с Соло и Габи, то первое, что он увидел, был весьма нервный Наполеон. А второе – огромный букет алых роз, к которому прилагалась карточка «Моей белокурой валькирии». Мэтр Соммерсет вышел на тропу любви.  
На карточку Илья смотрел долго, хмурился, проверял на водяные знаки и погрел над спичкой. Но ароматизированный картон больше никаких тайн не выдал.  
\- Он нужен нам живым, - напомнил Соло, прикидывающий, поужинал ли Курякин или все же стоит бросить в него шницелем по-венски с безопасного расстояния.  
Габи промолчала, с завистью оглядывая букет, который ей не хватило бы рук обхватить. Это был второй встреченный фройлен Теллер миллионер. И второе крупное разочарование.

Утром к дверям апартаментов доставили ведро васильков, чей нежный цвет напоминал мэтру о Курякинских глазах, прищуренных перед броском, и гору свежайшей выпечки. Влюбленность сделала мэтра бессмертным – в приложенной записке он именовал Илью «моя сахарная булочка».  
Габи отсиделась в ванной, Соло забаррикадировался на кухне и на всякий случай зачем-то надел фартук. Когда звуки крушения стихли, он досчитал до ста, приоткрыл дверь и спросил тяжело дышащего напарника, что тот хочет на завтрак.  
С их гостиной теперь можно было писать картину «Первый день творения».  
Илья из принципа не притронулся к выпечке, употребив большую порцию Наполеоновой овсянки. Но только по апартаментам перестали прокатываться штормовые волны ярости, как позвонил Уэверли. АНКЛ повезло с шефом и его национальным чувством юмора – прощаясь, Уэверли назвал Курякина «пирожочком».  
Габи со сноровкой отличника-новобранца спряталась за диван, а Соло едва не притворился мертвым, но пожалел пиджак.  
Материться на все три этажа апартаментов и выламывать дверные косяки Илья прекратил только к вечеру.  
А вечером, сидя на разорванном вдоль и поперек ковре в девственно пустой гостиной, Габи и Наполеон слушали, как под окнами итальянский оркестр поет о луне-пицце и чьей-то жаркой страсти к юноше с золотистой кожей и персиковым румянцем.  
Петь итальянцам оставалось недолго – этот самый юноша уже спускался к ним лично для более близкого знакомства.  
Слушая, как неаполитанская песня сменяется криками того же диалектического происхождения, Соло поставил Габи в известность, что намерен поговорить с Ильей по-мужски. Своего он добился – Теллер из любопытства осталась посмотреть, обеспечивая хоть какую-то страховку.  
\- Признайся, Угроза, - обратился Наполеон к удовлетворенно почесывающему кулак Курякину, - что такого тебе сделали итальянцы в принципе, как нация? За что ты их так не любишь.  
\- Да, я и американцев не очень, - ласково поделился Илья. – Болтуны и позеры.  
\- А у вас таких, конечно же, нет?  
\- Есть, но они надежно заперты на партийных дачах, - Курякин захлопнул рот и покосился на напарников, будто сказал лишнего. – А вы что как на летучке?  
\- Собрание? – по-русски предположил Соло, которому было приятно обнаружить в Илье революционную ноту. – Это действительно оно. Мы хотели спросить, что ты намерен делать дальше с мэтром? Ты сыграл недотрогу, это сработало, теперь самое время, ну ты понимаешь… - Наполеон на всякий случай отошел ближе к двери. – Пора сблизиться с объектом.  
\- Я сыграл? – обычно реакции Курякина можно было только позавидовать, сейчас же логическая связь между «недотрогой» и «сближением» никак не хотела ему даваться.  
Соло кивнул, не рискуя подталкивать Илью к очевидному выводу.  
\- Он интересуется, когда ты переедешь к Соммерсету, чтобы пощупать его домашние тайники?  
Спасибо Габи. И отдельно спасибо за то, что не добавила про «пощупать самого Соммерсета». Соло был уверен, что ей хотелось.  
\- Ты видел, как охраняется вилла – незаметно не пройти, и вдруг такой шанс. Мы же не можем его упустить, верно? – при всей комичности ситуации Наполеон напарнику по-мужски сочувствовал. Сдать красу и гордость КГБ в руки старого сатира? Соло представил, как это будет выглядеть, и его чувство прекрасного категорически отказалось принимать такой вариант. – А, впрочем, не бери в голову. Пойдем как обычно: охрана на тебе, замки - на мне, Габи за рулем.  
Кажется, даже за свое спасение на заводе Винчигуэрра, Илья не был ему так благодарен.  
\- Отлично! Придется рисковать нашими… - Габи взглянула на синхронно поморщившихся Соло и Курякина, - головами, из-за того, что Соммерсет предпочитает блондинок! Ну почему он не запал на Соло?!  
\- Польщен тем, что ты считаешь меня привлекательнее Большевика. И кстати, ради моих прекрасных глаз, помой посуду, а?  
\- Я женщина, а не посудомойка!  
\- Все жалобы к нашему доблестному архитектору интернационального коммунизма. Илья, у тебя тут немецкий пролетариат на баррикады лезет.  
Но Курякин так глубоко задумался, что не обратил внимания на попранный Габи график дежурств по кухне.  
\- У меня маникюр!  
\- У меня тоже!  
Раздалась трель дверного звонка, и Соло, оказавшийся ближе других, пошел открывать. Он осторожно взялся за дверь и отставил ее в сторону, освобождая проем. После утреннего погрома Илья, конечно, дверь навесил, но затем вечером вышиб снова и теперь насовсем.  
Поздними визитерами оказались посыльные мэтра.  
\- Я ему передам, - заверил Наполеон, забирая подношение в виде охапки красных гвоздик и трех тяжелых бархатных коробочек.  
\- Мою грандмутер, - восхищенно присвистнула Габи, рассматривая содержимое открытого первым футляра – тяжелое, броское, явно мужское ожерелье. – Илья, ты обязан оставить это себе!  
Во втором футляре оказалась сережка с бриллиантом. Одна.  
В третьем – часы с таким массивным платиновым браслетом, что могли служить заменителем гантели.  
От блеска благородных металлов и камней у Соло привычно зачесались руки.  
\- Фу, никакой фантазии, - выдал вдруг Курякин. – А вот гвоздички хороши.  
Когда он, пристроив букет в воду, занялся посудой, Соло отправился следом, взялся вытирать вымытое, чтобы оказаться подальше от платинового соблазна. Некоторое время работали молча и слаженно, но Курякин все равно хмурился. Соло ждал.  
-Ковбой?  
Вот оно.  
\- А ты бы на моем месте смог?  
\- Выбирая между пулей в зад и чем-то другим, я выберу второе, - признался Соло. – Но это я.  
\- Думаешь, я бы не смог? – начал заводиться Илья.  
\- Слабо, Большевик, - ухмыляясь одними глазами, принял игру Наполеон.

Благодаря тому, что приложенная к гвоздикам карточка потерялась в кармане пиджака Соло, остатки вечера и ночь у АНКЛ прошли мирно.  
«Моей неприступной северной снежинке», - прочитал Наполеон, прежде чем сжечь карточку над плитой.  
\- Черта лысого вам в койку, мэтр, а не Снежинку, - пробормотал он под нос и представил, как Курякин в белоснежной балетной пачке доламывает фундамент Соммерсетовой виллы, а охрана висит на заборах.  
Утром, конечно, пришло новое послание, но Илья почти примирившийся с новой для него ролью, всего навсего вывернул наизнанку все кастрюли в доме.  
Судя по страсти, с которой мэтр швырял к Курякинским ногам дары и комплименты, Илье надо было всего лишь сказать «да» и ждать лимузин к подъезду. Соло и Габи постарались, как могли скрасить напарнику последние минутки перед решающим звонком. И когда момент настал, Илья, не дрогнув ни единым видимым мускулом, сообщил в трубку, что принимает приглашение.  
\- Да, у меня есть несколько условий, - выслушав обещания Соммерсета, исполнить любой каприз «розового бутончика», заявил Курякин, раздавливая в кулаке яблоко, превращая его в пюре.  
«Не для вас, Соммерсет, эта роза цвела», - с неожиданно жаркой надеждой подумал Соло, подсовывая Илье следующее яблоко. Фрукты действительно помогали снять напряжение, особенно теперь, когда мебель и посуда закончились.

Курякин собирался взять свой до невозможности советский чемодан. Как мог он, знавший кто такие Диор и Пату, упрямо возить с собой одежду, при одном взгляде на которую во рту появлялся привкус Железного занавеса?  
\- Возьми, - Соло подобрал ему несколько своих рубашек, можно сказать, от сердца оторвал. – Если не будешь застегивать до конца, должны быть впору.  
Полурасстегнутая шелковая рубашка особенно в сочетании с подаренным ожерельем смотрелась на Илье так, что Соло пожалел о своей щедрости. Нельзя было такого Илью отдавать Соммерсету. Никому нельзя.  
Глядя на то, как Габи застегивает на Курякинском запястье платиновые часы, Соло понял, что его представления о ценностях и драгоценностях претерпели серьезные изменения.

Курякина следовало отпустить со скандалом, и Соло пошел его провожать, чтобы устроить сцену ревности на улице. Наполеон чудом спустился по лестнице, не споткнувшись, потому что смотрел только на то, как голубой шелк любовно облегает каждую мышцу Ильи.  
Стать экспертом в области искусств и столько времени не замечать рядом с собой уникальный экспонат! Особенно Соло досадовал на то, что его опередил другой ценитель. Это была жгучая, бескомпромиссная ревность профессионала!  
Скандал получился на славу. Соло с благодарностью припомнил капрала Чейза, известного в их части сквернослова. Прозвучало несколько аналогов слова «шлюха», было несколько чувствительных тычков в обтянутый шелком торс – рука Соло едва не прилипла к горячему, гладкому, такому притягательному плечу. Наполеон попинал по мостовой Курякинский чемодан и дал в морду водителю мэтра – этого должно было хватить.  
Илья, стоял у машины, щупал новые часы и завидовал развлекающемуся напарнику.  
\- Ты еще приползешь обратно! Запомни это… Медвежонок! – и Соло хлопнул входной дверью.  
Если бы Илья захотел отыграть назад – у него был шанс, и Наполеон Соло очень сожалел, что напарник им не воспользовался.

Мэтр Соммерсет, в отличие от Соло, не жалел ни о чем. Ради своего прекрасного гостя он отложил все дела и провел краткую экскурсию по дому, предсказуемо закончившуюся у постели размером с вертолетную площадку.  
\- Всегда мечтал именно о такой кровати, - восхищенно признался Илья и, не замечая попыток хозяина расстегнуть на нем рубашку, попробовал рукой матрас.  
Мэтр попытался настаивать. Он расстегивал одну пуговицу, Курякин застегивал две.  
\- Я слишком спешу? – руки мэтра ненавязчиво скользнули на Курякинский зад. – Это только потому, что я без ума от тебя, мой застенчивый Голубок.  
Илья резко выдохнул, и порывом ветра Соммерсета отнесло в сторону.  
\- Мне срочно нужно яблоко, - он повернулся к двери и дернулся от внезапного сочного шлепка.  
В отличие от Соло, агент Курякин предпочел бы в зад пулю.  
\- Хам! – и Илья легонько дал мэтру пощечину, опрокинувшую того на бескрайнюю постель.

Пока мэтр «отдыхал», Илья прогулялся по этажу, где располагалась приглянувшаяся ему дверь. Судя по концентрации охраны, это и был искомый кабинет с вожделенным сейфом. Курякин прошел мимо, оценивая количество замков на двери, и понял, что в его универсальном чемодане нет подходящего инструмента. «Инструмент» сейчас, наверное, возвращался с пляжа в их уютные и такие просторные без мебели апартаменты. И, наверняка же, возвращался не один.  
Илья, впрочем, тоже не страдал от одиночества. К сожалению.  
\- А вот и моя маленькая Звездочка! – пропел мэтр, расставил руки «под Курякина» и, слегка пошатываясь, начал его ловить.  
Кажется, пощечина была не такой уж и легкой.  
Илья обошел уступающего ему в скорости противника с фланга и попробовал скрыться в библиотеке.  
\- Я иду на запах любви! – надрывался мэтр, гоняя «свою нимфу» меж книжных полок.  
Курякин на всякий случай принюхался к себе – нормально от него пахло, разве что от рубашки немного несло Ковбоем.  
По вилле такого размера можно было долго бегать, но когда Соммерсет, задыхаясь, взялся за грудь, Илья все же позволил себя поймать.  
Пока мэтр старался отдышаться и наложить лапы на какую-нибудь выпуклую часть Курякинского тела, Илья напряженно решал, как к нему обратиться.  
Подойдет ли нежное «старый педераст» по-русски или лучше не рисковать? «Пупсик»? «Мэтрик»?  
\- Ээ… Соммик, - для того, чтобы произнести это, Илья представил себе целый поднос успокоительных яблок. – Видишь ли, я не привык спешить в таких делах.  
\- Как пожелаешь, золотая моя рыбка, - мэтр запустил-таки руки Илье под рубашку и сладострастно застонал, ощупывая. – Сколько времени тебе нужно? Час? Два?  
«Лет десять», - чуть не ляпнул фигеющий от чужого бесстыдства Курякин и снова сосредоточился на подносе невозмутимых антоновских яблок. И, к удовольствию Соммерсета, тоже застонал, потому что поднос тот по прихоти Курякинской фантазии держал совершенно голый, улыбающийся новой своей пакости агент Соло. Илья шикнул на американского засранца, чтоб оделся, и Соло, пожав плечами, ушел, даже не подумав прикрыть тыл.

\- Что ты так волнуешься? Он же по правде тебе не любовник. Я надеюсь, - уже через два часа после отъезда Курякина не выдержала Габи.  
Наполеон Соло взял себя в руки и перестал пытаться взбежать на стену.  
\- Понимаешь, это… не самый привычный для нашего Большевика формат задания. И в случае провала он окажется один на вилле, охраняемой как Форт-Нокс.  
\- А с чего это он должен провалиться? – поинтересовалась Теллер. – Илья был уверен в своих силах.  
\- Представь себе то, что ты считаешь его заданием, - начал пояснения Соло. – Представила? А теперь поменяй Илью и мэтра местами.  
\- О. Ого, - спустя минуту Габи, наконец, смогла закрыть рот. – Надо его вытаскивать оттуда.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Но задание? – оба понимали, что Курякин эвакуируется только вместе с сейфом.  
\- Если к тому времени, как мы найдем способ помочь ему с побегом, Илья еще не справится с ним, я сам посмотрю, что там за сейф.  
Соло с учительской нежностью вспомнил, как напарник сидел на корточках у его ног, слишком долго копаясь с очередным замком. Как посматривал иногда на Наполеона снизу вверх с бессильной злобой, завистью и восхищением, когда эти самые замки открывались от пары профессиональных отточенных движений.  
Держись, Медвежонок, не сдавайся.  
Пока Габи перерывала архивы на предмет идеи, Наполеон, мучая свое воровское вдохновение, гулял по городку. Он вышел на пляж, но взгляд не задерживался на подставленных солнцу ножках и попках. Хотя. Соло вдруг понял, что засматривается на разворот плеч высокого шведа, что его внимание заметили, и поторопился пройти дальше.  
Прохаживаясь босиком по кромке воды, как давно уже не делал, предпочитая шезлонг с симпатичной соседкой, Соло вглядывался в горизонт, прикидывал расстояние до буйков и тряс за горло свою, как сказал бы русский, «смекалку».  
\- Господину одиноко? Господину нужна компания? - едва прикрытая венками цветов и собственными распущенными волосами туземка тронула Наполеона за локоть.  
\- О, да, - Соло улыбнулся фигуристой красотке. – Мне очень нужна компания.

\- Бассейн? Море? Плавки тебе не понадобятся, - Соммерсет тискал прикидывающегося столбом Илью и, кажется, готов был завалить прямо на пол.  
\- Это не гигиенично! – впервые возмутился Курякин и даже перестал надувать живот, чтобы мэтровы пальцы не протиснулись ему за ремень.  
\- Тогда можешь не купаться, - мэтр так страстно припал к обнаженной, наконец-то, русской груди, что Илья в первые секунды решил, что с ним случился припадок.  
\- Так. Где здесь море? – готовый даже раздеться, только бы прекратить поползновения, мобилизовался Курякин.  
\- Я покажу, - мэтр томно осел, уверенный, что Илья его поддержит.  
Курякин подпер взглядом потолок и прихватил сатира за шкирку, чтоб не упал или, что еще хуже, не вздумал лапать ниже ремня.  
На пляже кроме Соммерсета Илью с профессиональным, для разнообразия, интересом разглядывала еще и охрана. Вот это было совсем ни к чему. При нужном ракурсе мэтр с замутненным влюбленностью взглядом не заметил бы отметин, которым совсем не место на теле «милого недотроги». А вот начальник охраны уже оценил пропорции и длину мышц, добытых явно не для привлечения клубнично-медового внимания, и приглядывался к Курякину с все возрастающим подозрением. Только еще одного поклонника Илье тут не хватало.  
\- Соммик, ээ… дорогой, а твои мальчики так и будут смотреть? Я… стесняюсь, - яблоки уже не помогали ни в каких количествах, и Илья перешел на апельсины, из которых одетый только в фартук Ковбой строил пирамиду.  
Соммерсет отослал охрану, и Курякин, оставив все же трусы, как его ни уламывали «показать прелести», рванул в море.  
Скоро мэтр понял, что плавает его Рыбка не хуже, чем бегает и поймать ее в воде без катера, сети и команды опытных гарпунщиков невозможно.  
\- Ундина моя драгоценная! – звал он с берега. – Ты не устал еще?  
Илья, которого, наконец-то, никто не домогался, дрейфовал на спине и вылезать в ближайшее время не собирался. Питаться можно рыбешкой, вон ее сколько тут.  
Вылезти ему, конечно, пришлось - испробовав все способы выманить своего сладкого дельфинчика на берег, мэтр пригрозил охраной и спасательной шлюпкой. Илья еще немного попрепирался из воды, расспрашивая, какие катера есть у мэтра и их технические характеристики, выторговал себе право покататься и только после этого вышел из морской пены. Несмотря на усталость и жару Соммерсет атаковал свою Венеру Московскую со всем нерастраченным за десять лет вдовства пылом.  
Илья дернулся было обратно в спасительные волны, как страдающий Ихтиандр, но его поймали за ожерелье и отволокли к шезлонгу.  
Курякин сел главным образом для того, чтобы прикрыть от посягательств хотя бы пах и седалище, и пока мэтр растекался по его спине «массируя», выпил залпом три сладковатых и явно крепких коктейля ядовитого тропического цвета.  
Коктейли оказались немного крепче, чем думал Илья – местный бармен добросовестно исполнил указание босса «чтоб слона могло свалить».  
Закуски Соммерсет подавал из своих рук, любуясь молодой ненасытностью, чувственным ртом и предвкушая заваленного на шезлонг податливого Illya.  
После третьей порции мэтр едва успел убрать пальцы, как меж манящих губ капканом щелкнули зубы, сомкнувшиеся на тигровой креветке. Затем Илья встал, покачнулся, подтянул трусы и одним движением отстранил попытку объятий.  
\- Где-то тут были ребята в камуфляже. Позови – познакомиться хочу.  
Начальник охраны мэтра ранее был майором Французского легиона и многое повидал. Едва заметив, пошатывающегося нетрезвым медведем Курякина, майор заорал фальцетом, хотя всю военную карьеру имел приятный баритон.  
Никто из семерых телохранителей не отделался банальной шишкой, а больше всех досталось все тому же майору – Илья уложил его первым и потом еще немного притоптал, пока раскладывал его подчиненных вокруг в какой-то одной только русской душе ведомой последовательности.  
В пылу драки чуть не огреб и Соммерсет, бесстрашно путавшийся под ногами своей охраны и болевший за валькирию.  
Закончив знакомиться, Илья забрал кепи начальника охраны в качестве трофея и, как был в трусах, пошел искать место для ночевки. На почтительном расстоянии за ним следовал возносивший хвалы божественному Аресу мэтр Соммерсет.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя получится, - Габи скептически осмотрела снаряжающегося Соло. – Ладно, после моей эвакуации, я почти верю, что у тебя получится пробраться туда.  
\- Спасибо за доверие, - Наполеон без прежней сдержанно-игривой искры, скорее по привычке отвесил ей шутливый поклон.  
Вот вроде бы вор в их тройке он, но Курякин каким-то образом умудрился прихватить с собой всю соль и перец, которыми Соло сдабривал свои будние дни.  
Когда стемнело, Пэм, туземка с непроизносимым настоящим именем и многолюдной компанией, загрузились в нанятую Соло лодку. По стечению обстоятельств, щедро оплаченных американскими долларами, лодку эту с песнями, криками и то и дело хлопающими из бутылок шампанского пробками, отнесло к водной границе владений Соммерсета. Охрана на берегу среагировала оперативно – после принудительного купания буйных и раздачи тумаков самым буйным, лодку отбуксировали подальше, обещав в следующий раз сыграть с незваными гостями в «Титаник. Никто не выжил».  
В общей суматохе Пэм и ее приятели не заметили, что на их палубе убыло пассажиров.  
А камуфлированные неулыбчивые ребята не заметили, что к их левому борту прикрепилось «прибавление».  
Сам Соло весь путь до берега волновался о двух вещах: нет ли у мэтра в дополнение к сторожевым псам сторожевых крокодилов, и держит ли все еще оборону Курякин. В крайнем случае, он мог согласиться на то, чтобы его встретили крокодилы, но Илья должен был выстоять.  
Из воды Наполеон выбрался без приключений, но вот дальше прибрежной зоны проскользнуть незаметно никак не удавалось – все пути просматривались постовыми. Соло надеялся на смену караула, на то, что кто-то отлучится в туалет или хотя бы даст шанс тихо подойти со спины. Но это были профессионалы.  
Наполеон прислонился к пальме ставшей его единственным укрытием. Пока он тут стоит памятником неизвестному агенту в гидрокостюме, Илью подвергают диким пыткам! Возможно, даже с применением лубриканта. Возможно, на шелковых простынях. Мысли об этом придали Соло такую прыть, что он ухитрился проскочить мимо охранника, когда тот моргнул.

Илья проснулся с чугунно тяжелой головой и в кромешной темноте. Он на ощупь снял с лица и осмотрел добытое неизвестно где кепи, а затем покаянно вздохнул. Была у агента Курякина такая примета, амнезия и чужие головные уборы по утрам – это к жертвам, разрушениям и выволочкам от начальства. Наверное, надо вспомнить, где он находится и тихо уйти, иногда это срабатывало. Илья с трудом пошевелился. Почему он, завернутый в ковер, лежит на кровати? И кто этот человек с подушкой на полу?  
Сначала в памяти всплыло имя «Соммерсет», затем послужной список мэтра и, наконец, «Соммик». Илья похмельно замычал и плотнее обернулся ковром. Нужно срочно подумать о чем-то приятном, если его сейчас накроет, то первое, что треснет – это его же и так раскалывающийся от боли череп. Ессентуки №4, а еще лучше №17! Он сосредоточился, представляя холодную зеленую бутылку. Но тут под веками, а скорее всего на самих зрительных центрах его мозга возник образ Ковбоя в той самой одолженной шелковой рубашке и тех римских брюках, из-за которых Илья тогда забыл с какой стороны у него кобура. Ненастоящий Соло принес ненастоящую, но такую восхитительную банку малосольных огурчиков в рассоле, что Илья простил ему все шпионские грехи и скостил срок службы в ЦРУ.  
\- Вчера я кое-что понял, - начал проснувшийся мэтр, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Соло прекратил кормить Илью хрусткими огурчиками и укоризненно покачал головой.  
\- Вчера я увидел, как ты голыми руками выводил из строя моих лучших людей, крушил дом. А потом здесь, в спальне, когда я хотел тебя приласкать, ты, не просыпаясь, показал мне кулак, назвал ковбоем и сказал какую-то фразу с большим количеством мягких согласных. И я понял, что ты меня не любишь.  
«Я провалился», - облился потом Курякин.  
\- Есть только один способ искупить твою вину, Illya. Ты выйдешь за меня замуж! 

Помимо жажды и неудобств, причиняемых гидрокостюмом. Кроме того, что на Наполеона внезапно упал с пальмы какой-то сородич летучей мыши и потом полз за ним, жалобно пища, пока Соло не подобрал его. Не учитывая то, сколько драгоценных часов он простоял, укрываясь от очередного патруля и поглаживая животик вибрирующего от удовольствия Мыша. Так вот, без всего перечисленного, у Наполеона Соло была всего одна проблема – он понятия не имел, где на территории в три десятка гектаров с множеством построек искать Илью. Красное Союзное знамя ни из одного окна не свисало.  
К рассвету он уже успел перебежками осмотреть ангар с лодками и пару жилых бунгало, в одном из которых удалось разжиться куском пирога и бутылкой воды.  
К концу первых суток озверевший от отсутствия в его жизни душа, нормальной пищи и Курякина Наполеон начал разговаривать с Мышом, тот слушал, внимательно шевеля кожистыми ушками и обнимая новообретенного кормильца за палец.  
На вторые сутки Соло дважды побывал в доме, который явно занимал сам Соммерсет, и даже нашел там в одной комнате по-курякински заправленную постель и одну из своих одолженных рубашек.  
Но ни Ильи, ни мэтра он так и не встретил.  
В отчаянии Наполеон осмотрел подвал, но и там, к счастью, никого не обнаружил.  
Обойдя охрану по подоконнику, Соло побывал в кабинете Соммерсета, оценил сейф, изготовленный по индивидуальному заказу, но без напарника за плечом не испытал и доли прежнего азарта.  
На третий день поисков у Наполеона уже образовался какой-никакой налаженный быт: он знал, где можно добыть еду и комплект одежды, имел место для ночевки и карманного питомца. Он свободно прогуливался по территории и зарабатывал внеочередные наряды в дозор за праздные шатания. Но хотя у охраны так и не удалось выяснить место обитания «пленника», судя по появлению у них свежих синяков и травм, его напарник был все еще где-то здесь и целовать мужчин предпочитал исключительно по отработанной в КГБ методике.

У Ильи разом прошла головная боль, и в блаженной тишине между ушами голос Соло по-русски произнес «ну, пиздец».  
Курякин так заигрался, что стал забывать – его объект, его «Соммик» держит в кулаке половину стран Черного континента.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно? – с надеждой спросил Илья, чувствуя, что антикварный персидский ковер нравится ему все больше.  
\- Невозможно? – мэтр приводил одежду в порядок, все менее напоминая привычного сатира и все больше главу международной террористической организации. – Местный островной царек подпишет все, что скажу. Сегодня издам закон, разрешающий наш с тобой брак, а завтра проведем церемонию.  
\- Но я же мужчина!  
\- А это неважно.  
\- Я могу убить тебя одним ударом!  
\- И это неважно.  
\- Я действующий агент КГБ!!  
\- Я тебя прощаю.  
\- Я… я другого люблю! – выпалил Илья, у которого спасительный образ напарника причудливо наложился на идею неравного брака.  
\- Тот аппетитный брюнет? После нашего медового месяца, если будешь себя хорошо вести, разрешу пригласить его в гости.  
Илью до крайности возмутило то, что кто-то назвал Соло «аппетитным», и он встал на кровати во весь рост, стряхнул с себя ковер.  
Но вместо ожидаемой маски страха лицо мэтра приобрело умильную мимику старого сатира.  
\- Ты такой лакомый кусочек, Звездочка моя кремлевская, что я буду слишком много тебе позволять.  
Курякин вздохнул и позволил немного себя полапать, - представляя, как отошлет справку о своем семейном положении на работу, как Олег со товарищи явятся сюда, и от райского острова останется только воронка как после ядерного взрыва. Но даже при таком приятном исходе замуж совсем не хотелось.  
\- А если попробуешь сбежать, золотце мое олимпийское, то я буду настаивать на том, чтобы к алтарю ты шел в белом платье, - мэтр наложил лапы на Курякинский зад.  
Илья сдерживался только потому, что представлял на месте Соммерсетовых пальцев другие, с характерными потертостями от частой работы с отмычками.  
\- Мне не пойдет платье. И я атеист.  
\- У каждого свои недостатки.

Мэтр отправился по делам, оставив Илью в гардеробной, ломившейся от вешалок с одеждой и указанием подобрать себе что-нибудь. Но если Курякин думал найти хоть что-то привычное, форменное, то ему следовало искать в другом месте. Жаль, чемодан свой с ковбойскими шикарными рубашками ему теперь не видать.  
«Можно я его уже убью?» - спросил он восседающего в кресле и радующего взгляд классическим черным костюмом ненастоящего Наполеона. Тот с сожалением покачал головой, соглашаясь, впрочем, с тем, что Соммерсет заслуживает мучительной смерти на алтаре моды и хорошего вкуса.  
«Это вообще что? Это куда?!!» - потрясая в воздухе очередным кружевным или кожаным нечто, отчаивался перерывающий гардеробную Курякин. Самыми пристойными предметами одежды там оказались узкие джинсы и узкая же черная футболка. Коммунистическая гордость долго не позволяла Илье надеть проклятые американские штаны. Но выбирающий между джинсами, черными брюками с сеточкой в области паха и белыми лосинами Илья не дрогнувшей рукой задушил выпестованное в комсомоле чувство.  
Соло из кресла горячо одобрил его выбор.  
Страдая по любимым мешковатым шерстяным брюкам, Курякин натянул джинсы до бедер. И тут выяснилось, что оригинальные левайсы ни за что не наденутся на трусы «серые мужские 10коп.».  
Это-то и толкнуло Илью за предел терпения, и он, стоя наполовину в джинсах как незаконченная скульптура, тоскливо завыл. О, как он понимал теперь Наполеона, над привязанностью которого к костюмам кто только не поглумился!  
Соло пришлось пообещать ему приготовить домашние пельмени и еще вареники с салом и картошкой, чтобы успокоить.  
Наобещав кроме того макароны по-флотски имени адмирала Нахимова, Соло вытащил из кучи непристойного белья алые плавки и протянул ему.  
\- Узкие очень, - пожаловался Илья.  
\- Зато твой цвет, Угроза.  
Одежда села непривычно плотно, а в паху вообще все так облегало, словно на нем пояс верности застегнули. В нынешней ситуации Илья бы с удовольствием потерял от него ключ, тем более что Соло, хоть и ненастоящий, многозначительно поигрывал отмычкой.

Мэтр появился только к вечеру и настоятельно посоветовал Илье завтра одеться в белое, после чего ловчее чем в свои двадцать выскочил за дверь. С глухим ударом нож для фруктов пробил дерево насквозь.  
\- Артемида моя краснознаменная, - восхитился Соммерсет.  
С пятой попытки он все же обосновался на постели рядом с окружившим себя подушками Ильей. Курякин очень тосковал по ковру, но теперь в его распоряжении были только простыни.  
\- Я сделаю тебя счастливым, - поклялся мэтр, прижимаясь к подушкам, и запустил в них руку, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь Курякинское.  
\- Да я уже, - отъезжая вместе с подушками к краю, вильнул Илья.  
В конце концов, ему пришлось обнять мэтра, чтобы удержать от дальнейших поползновений, а когда тот заснул, Илья со всеми предосторожностями выбрался из комнаты. Он с сожалением прошел мимо кабинета мэтра, но мысль о нависшем над ним счастье и отсутствие нужных инструментов заставили прибавить шаг. Охрану в сарае для лодок Илья снял быстро, но когда собрался угнать приглянувшийся ему катер, то оказалось, что в нем кто-то спит, укрывшись брезентом. Курякин посмотрел на странно попискивающего в своем укрытии незнакомца и решил взять другой катер.  
Уже вблизи спасительного берега Илья все же получил пробоину и был выловлен самым унизительным способом – никто не отважился лезть к нему в воду, поэтому сначала «монстра на волнах» оглушили веслом.  
Впрочем, на берегу Курякин очнулся и с лихвой вернул должок, вкатав своих спасителей в песок по шеи.  
Ему удалось оторваться от погони и, пытаясь пробраться хотя бы к сухопутной границе мэтровых владений, Илья весь следующий день играл в салочки с охранниками на пересеченной местности.  
Ночью он пробрался в гараж и, до того, как его спугнул патруль, успел удивиться тому, что кто-то ночует на заднем сидении роллс-ройса.  
Утром загнанный и до бессмертия злой Илья попробовал пробиться через кордон у забора, но при этом получил столько дротиков со снотворным, что со спины походил на дикобраза.

По роду деятельности ему уже приходилось просыпаться связанным по рукам и ногам, но вот прикованным к кровати – это было впервые. Он прислушался к ощущениям, судя по всему, надругательство еще не состоялось, осмотрел профессионально закрепленные ремни и уронил голову на подушку.  
\- Ах, Illya, мне так жаль, что ты пока не разделяешь мою любовь! Но это не страшно, у нас впереди много-много дней и ночей. Хочешь пить? – мэтр поднес трубочку из стакана лимонада к губам Курякина, и тот смирил гордость, потому что во рту рассыпался небольшой филиал Сахары. – Ты пей, пей. Нравится? В ближайшее время тебе часто придется принимать это лекарство. Пока не привыкнешь. Пей и думай о нашей любви!  
И Илья, не понаслышке знакомый с действием психотропов, вдруг с ужасом понял, что действительно думает о любви. Он зажмурился и забился на кровати, натягивая ремни, пытаясь вытряхнуть из себя это охватывающее его ощущение жаркого восторга, потребность сжать в руках чужое голое желанное тело и даже неизвестно откуда взявшееся, невозможное согласие отдаться.  
«Ковбой! Соло! Господи, Наполеон, на помощь!», - но вместо так хорошо помогавшего ему образа американского пижона перед внутренним взором замелькали совсем другие картинки. Там Соло был необязательно гол, зато откровенно красовался, подставлялся под прикосновения и ухмылялся, полностью разделяя Курякинское безумие.  
\- Надо же, как быстро подействовало! Мой нетерпеливый, сладкий кренделек, - мэтр щупал джинсовое бедро. – Ты так горяч.  
\- Ковбой!! – чувствуя, что и голос изменяет ему, из последних сил позвал Илья.  
\- О, да, дорогой, тебя ждет бешеная скачка! – и мэтр взялся за пояс своего халата.  
\- Извините, но это он – мне, - раздалось сзади.  
И для мэтра внезапно погасили свет ударом подлинного кубка Челлини по затылку.

За последние дни Илья видел Наполеона всяким: одетым и голым, насмешливым и сочувствующим. А теперь, наконец-то, смотрел и видел его настоящим – встрепанные кудри без следа бриолина, трехдневная щетина, свежий загар и синие глаза, в которых воровская волчья сосредоточенность уступала место такому знакомому ковбойскому самодовольству.  
Едва Соло отстегнул первый ремень, Илья сгреб его за затылок и поцеловал, не думая и не пытаясь удержаться.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Большевик.  
Илья хоть и мало что понимал, но все равно отметил, что отстранился Соло не сразу, а на второй поцелуй и вовсе ответил.  
Освобожденными руками Илья обхватил напарника за плечи и повалил тут же на кровать. Соло протестующее пискнул.  
\- Осторожнее! Тише, Илья, Мыша помнешь!  
\- А, значит, остальное тебя устраивает? – под охватывающим его искусственным жаром и страстью, Курякин сам вспыхнул радостно оттого, какие чертовы пляски отражались в прищуренных на него синих глазах.  
\- Сначала мы выберемся отсюда, - не мешая добирающимся до его тела рукам, начал Наполеон. - Потом ты протрезвеешь, - продолжил он с некоторым сожалением. – Я приготовлю нам что-нибудь особенное…  
\- Пельмени!  
\- Хорошо, пельмени. Хотя к ним сложно будет подобрать подходящее вино. А вот после…  
Илья чуть ослабил контроль и сам не заметил, как притерся пыточно узкими джинсами к форменным штанам.  
\- После. Медвежонок, - Соло слегка потерял нить повествования. – Мы поговорим об этом.  
Скорее всего, после курса детоксикации место Медвежонка займет Большевик, и за подкат или попытку напомнить о происходящем Соло, в лучшем случае, пошлют по хорошо ему известному адресу.  
Поэтому теперь он позволил себе обнять, остервенело трахающего его бедро Илью, позволил себе целовать в ответ и не думать о будущем.

Захваченный в плен мэтр и содержимое его сейфа были переданы интерполу, а особенно интересные бумаги – Уэверли. Миссия завершилась более чем успешно, и агентам позволили недельный отдых.  
Чемоданы уезжающего в Штаты Соло ломились от сувениров, изъятых у гостеприимного Соммерсета, Курякин под водолазкой увозил подаренное ему ожерелье, Габи, помогавшая грузить сувениры, предпочла наличные.  
Как Наполеон и ожидал, после приема антидота и курса капельниц Илья о пельменях с продолжением предпочел забыть. Соло тоже попытался.  
Стюардессы трансатлантических авиалиний были хороши как на подбор, случайные соседки за чашечкой кофе в аэропорту оказывались длинноногими красотками, но Соло, утомленно прикрывая глаза, видел растянутого на постели, мечущегося Илью и понимал, что это пройдет нескоро.  
Нью-Йоркская квартира встретила его холодной необжитой пустотой, вполне соответствующей пустоте внутри хозяина. Соло, едва сняв плащ, прошел в кухню и споткнулся там о вытянутые поперек прохода длиннющие ноги.  
\- Что за..! Илья?!  
Большевик дремал на стуле в его кухне над кружкой с остывшим чаем.  
\- Где тебя носило, Ковбой? Так и с голоду помереть можно, - Курякин с хрустом потянулся, но ноги, гад, убрать и не подумал.  
\- Меня носило? Ты что здесь делаешь? Ты должен быть в Москве!  
\- Ну, официально, да. Но ты же обещал мне домашние пельмени.  
\- Какие… – Соло запнулся, глядя на многозначительно ухмыляющегося Илью. – Давай пельмени завтра, Медвежонок? Я устал с дороги.  
\- На мне красные плавки, - невозмутимо заявил Курякин.  
\- Ты любишь вареные или жаренные? - разом взбодрился Наполеон, прикидывая, где в такой час можно найти ингредиенты.  
\- Иди в душ, Ковбой, - по-доброму буркнул Илья и поднялся, мягко пихнув Соло в плечо, прошел к холодильнику и достал из морозилки похрустывающую пачку белых комочков. – Мыша только выложи, я ему пока молока налью.

А наутро вылезший из-под сонного партнера на поиски завтрака Наполеон обнаружил у своей двери букет красных и оранжевых гербер. К цветам прилагалась записка с кривоватой надписью по-русски «моему медовому яблочку».


End file.
